Inferno, Dioses y Ambiciones
by Polatrixu
Summary: Intentar ser un dios es una gran ambición. La cual te puede llevar al infierno. Ozwell Spencer lo descubre a la mala manera. Participa en el reto "Noche de Brujas, Zombies y Alimañas." del foro "Resident Evil: Behind the horror"


Se encontraba en una habitación decorada al estilo victoriano. Iluminada solamente por la tenue luz que despedía una vela reposando desde un escritorio de caoba y el suave brillo de la luna llena. Repasaba los reportes de los recientes desastres; incluyendo la traición por parte de Alex.

La mujer que había considerado su hija desapareció con la investigación del virus que lo haría inmortal y detendría la maldición del tiempo. Aquel virus que lo pondría a la cabeza de la humanidad como un Dios. Arrebatándole de las manos lo que él consideraba su destino a cumplir.

Luego de despedir a Patrick, su mayordomo, y acabado de poner la mayoría de sus asuntos en orden, se acercó al escritorio en su silla de ruedas con mucha dificultad y procedió a escribir en un papel lo que sería el último eco de sus enfermos deseos.

Ozwell E. Spencer entonces se recargó en su transporte de enfermo y observó una caja cuadrada de caoba con intrincadas decoraciones laminadas de oro en cada uno de sus lados. Una antigüedad perteneciente a su desaparecido y más que probable difunto padre. Lo recordaba obsesionado con tal objeto. Murmuraba delirante que esa caja era la clave de todo; la llave para experimentar poderes más allá de la comprensión humana.

Un día su padre, Elliot Spencer, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Y en una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión solo se encontró la ropa que el hombre portaba ese día y la endemoniada caja decorativa. Nunca más supieron de él.

Tomó el objeto con manos temblorosas. Sabía que su padre encontró algo más allá de la comprensión humana. Algo digno de la divinidad que él estaba buscando en esos momentos para tomar su lugar como el líder de la raza humana y guiarla a la grandeza. Estaba casi seguro que la caja era una pieza en el gran rompecabezas que resultó ser la desaparición de su padre. Una muy grande.

Las incrustaciones en oro aparentaban ser la llave para abrir el contenedor. Parecían contar una historia con lo detallado de los patrones. Sus ojos observaban la manera en que el metal precioso reflejaba la luz de las velas en el escritorio y daba vida a la escena tallada en la madera. Detallados seres endemoniados que curiosamente tenían semejanza con las B.O.W. parecían señalar el gran círculo dorado en el centro de uno de los lados. Lo invitaban con muecas de soberbia a investigar qué secretos escondía la caja.

Lo tocó. Sintió como este cedió un poco bajo la presión de su dedo pulgar y se giró parcialmente a la derecha. Términó de girarlo con el pulgar y con cada vuelta que el metal daba, se escuchaban notas musicales similares a campanadas. Contó los sonidos y al doceavo el dispositivo dejó de girar.

Sin embargo el objeto se sacudió en sus manos; algún mecanismo en el interior del objeto se había activado y este provocó que los lados de la caja comenzaran moverse, cambiando su forma física; se rearmaron en lo que se podía describir como un rombo piramidal con las mismas incrustaciones doradas. Solo que esta vez, al estar reacomodadas, contaban una historia muy distinta.

Podía sentir ligeras descargas de electricidad recorriendo el antiguo dispositivo, sacudiendo sutilmente los músculos y tendones en sus dedos. La caja terminó en el suelo.

Respiró sonoramente debido a la sensación y detectó como la temperatura de la habitación descendía rápidamente.

Las campanadas que escuchó al manipular el mecanismo interno de la alhaja, volvieron. Pero no provenían del objeto, se escuchaban a lo lejos. Una tras otra. Al principio lentas, después sonaban cada vez más rápidas y cercanas.

La vela en su escritorio extinguió su fuego de manera repentina y el hilo de humo restante ascendía hasta el techo de la habitación. No revelaba la presencia de alguna corriente de aire y este subía casi en línea recta.

La luz de la luna cambió y en vez de la habitual blancura, desprendía un resplandor antinatural azul que bañaba el interior del cuarto; reflejándose en la superficie de todo lo que le ocupaba.

Ozwell E. Spencer siempre fue un hombre de ciencia, y al no encontrar explicación lógica a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, entró en pánico y negación. Nada de eso podía ser real. Lo atribuyó entonces a la enfermedad del tiempo, esa que tanto quería superar. Se llevó las manos al rostro tratando de apaciguar su sentir.

"Oh, pero todo esto es muy real." Una voz fría y distante, acompañada de unos pasos casi imperceptibles, se acercaba tras él.

Ozwell giró su silla de ruedas con dificultad para poder enfrentar al intruso que se había presentado en su supuestamente vacía mansión.

Vestido completamente en cuero negro, se encontraba la persona más curiosa que hubiera visto en su vida. Heridas sangrantes eran visibles en su pecho, cicatrices en forma de cuadrícula adornaban su rostro y su calva, en cada intersección perteneciente a la grotesca red de mutilaciones, sobresalía un clavo. La oscuridad de la habitación en conjunto con la luz azulada proveniente de la luna solo hacía más intimidante al individuo.

Portaba los brazos detrás de su espalda y sus ojos negros y carentes de emoción parecieron abrirse en grande por unos instantes.

"¿Eres algún asesino enviado por la traicionera de Alex?" Preguntó el anciano apretando los descansabrazos de su transporte con fuerza debido a su furia.

"Ozwell, Ozwell, Ozwell…" Comenzó el desconocido, girando levemente su cabeza a los lados. Su tono de voz aunque gélida y distante tenía un tono de desaprobación. Caminó hacia el escritorio, pasó de largo la caja en el suelo no sin antes mirarla con un poco de desdén y procedió a ver la luna azul en las afueras. "Si querías grandeza debiste buscarla por tu cuenta, no valerte de otros para ello."

"¿Quién eres tú y qué quieres conmigo?" Exigió saber el agónico hombre. Sentía por alguna razón que conocía a ese hombre pero no lograba atinar de dónde, lo cual lo ponía muy nervioso. No sabía su nombre ni sus intenciones. "¿Quieres mis investigaciones del virus? ¡Pues no están! ¡La traidora se llevó todo!".

El intruso de negro no respondió y se giró a mirarle, mas su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión.

"Quien soy es para mí saberlo y para ti averiguarlo. No tengo interés ni uso de inútiles experimentos científicos." Habló con fuerza mientras extendía los brazos, callando de golpe al débil anciano. "Ya que yo soy el principio y el fin de los más grandes placeres y sufrimientos que el cuerpo mortal pueda experimentar. Soy eterno, lo más cercano a un dios y en mi reino, el tiempo nos elude". Se arrodilló para recoger el objeto cuadrado que lo había llamado a ese plano dimensional y se lo mostró a Ozwell después de levantarse.

"¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! ¿Quién eres?" Exclamó Spencer hiperventilando. El hombre lo miró a los ojos y el presidente de Umbrella sintió su cuerpo helarse, horrorizado, por la fría mirada perteneciente a su visitante no deseado.

"Ya deberías saberlo, Ozwell." Respondió el hombre, sin despegar los ojos de los de el anciano. "Pero te niegas a aceptarlo."

"No puede ser… él desapareció dejando como única pista esa caja." Estaba nervioso, el extraño hombre frente a él tenía cierto parecido con su padre perdido pero no podía ser cierto. Él debería estar muerto por la edad.

"Así como tú, ese hombre al que llamaste padre también tuvo sueños de grandeza y divinidad." Continuó el de negro desviando su mirada a la caja que tenía en las manos. "Sin embargo, ahí terminan las similitudes, Ozwell. Él alcanzó sus metas por mérito propio. Yo soy quién alguna vez fue Elliot Spencer. ¡Yo soy el fruto de su esfuerzo propio!" Ahora lo miraba directamente a él. "Y estoy seguro de que si aún conservara la humanidad de lo que él fue… ¡Estaría completamente decepcionado del hijo inútil con esperanzas vacías que cree que la gente hará el trabajo duro por él!"

"¡No!" Ozwell gritó al hombre. "¡No eran esperanzas vacías! ¡Yo iba a ser un dios! ¡Yo iba a ser eterno!"

"Oh, Ozwell, hijo mío no te preocupes. Tendrás tu eternidad. ¡Y tu sufrimiento será legendario incluso en el infierno!" El repentino sonido de cadenas chocando unas contra otras, se pudo escuchar más temprano que tarde.

~!

Se removió las gafas y examinó la habitación. A simple vista parecía limpia e impecable. Pero su agudo sentido del olfato le contaba una historia completamente diferente. El olor a sangre y lo que parecía ser azufre impregnaba el lugar, causándole desagrado. Alguien había llegado antes que él.

En el escritorio, junto a una carta de delirios escrita por su objetivo, se encontraba una extraña caja con decoraciones de oro cubierta en sangre.

La examinó sin tocarla, y cuando estuvo seguro que no había mecanismos que activaran alguna trampa de esas que tanto le gustaban a Ozwell, la tomó con la mano en la que no sujetaba sus gafas oscuras.

Experimentó una sensacion extraña similar a un mareo y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. .

Abrió los ojos, desconcertado. Comenzó a recordar cosas que no había vivido.

 _Un hombre vestido en cuero negro y rostro decorado con piercings puntiagudos y escarificaciones caminaba por las ruinas de lo que había sido alguna vez un pueblo agricultor. Sujetaba una cadena y la halaba junto con él, arrastrando a un hombre que dicho objeto mantenía cautivo a través del suelo cubierto de partes de cadáveres, sangre, vísceras y una mezcla de escombros conformados por madera, metal y vidrios._

" _Observa, Ozwell. Esta destrucción no fue causada por ti. Pero eres igual de responsable. ¿Esto es en lo que querías convertir al mundo? ¿Un mala imitación del infierno?" Dio un tirón violento a la gruesa cadena que parecía estar decorada con púas. "Te mostraré lo que es el verdadero infierno"._

 _Ozwell Spencer solo gemía en dolor y miedo mientras era arrastrado por los restos de ese pueblito olvidado._

"Nuevo síntoma, delirios." Se dijo a sí mismo fríamente mientras se colocaba las gafas de nuevo sobre sus ojos color carmesí; sin embargo perdió el interés en el asunto de manera rapida. El virus que corría por sus venas estaba causándole muchas molestias últimamente y lo atribuyó a los efectos secundarios temporales del suero estabilizador que usaba para mantenerlo a niveles no críticos.

Observó la caja ensangrentada y decidió guardarla en el bolsillo para examinarla después. Ozwell gustaba de guardar cosas en los lugares más insólitos. Escuchó a lo lejos los pasos apresurados de dos personas que se dirigían a la habitación en la que se encontraba.

"Tengo invitados que entretener." Murmuró mientras veía el extraño brillo azulado que la luna tenía esa noche. La puerta se abrió violentamente. Sabía que el encuentro sería interesante.


End file.
